<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey Moon, Please Forget To Fall Down by IWriteSinsNotStraightLines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230527">Hey Moon, Please Forget To Fall Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSinsNotStraightLines/pseuds/IWriteSinsNotStraightLines'>IWriteSinsNotStraightLines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, minor hurt/comfort, sleeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSinsNotStraightLines/pseuds/IWriteSinsNotStraightLines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles rolled over again, sighing and burying his face into his pillow. </p><p>Restless anxiety settled into his chest like a living thing, clawing and tearing at him. He could feel it creeping into the edges of his consciousness, and smashed his face further into the fabric of his pillowcase to stifle it, suffocate it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey Moon, Please Forget To Fall Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What's up, everyone? Here I am with some more plot-less, fluffy Sterek fic. Tbh, I needed this just as much as y'all probably do-- between everything going on in the world and finals right now, it's been a rough couple of weeks, so I'm really glad I was able to get this up.<br/>The title is from "Northern Downpour" by Panic! At The Disco.<br/>Hope everyone enjoys!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles rolled over again, sighing and burying his face into his pillow. </p><p> </p><p>Restless anxiety settled into his chest like a living thing, clawing and tearing at him. He could feel it creeping into the edges of his consciousness, and smashed his face further into the fabric of his pillowcase to stifle it, suffocate it. </p><p> </p><p>Derek rumbled behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist and dragging him back into his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong, baby?” Derek asked, voice gravelly with sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Stiles shuddered, warmth slipping down his spine as he cuddled closer to him. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” he whispered. “Just can’t sleep.” </p><p> </p><p>Derek hummed, tracing the bony outline of Stiles’ hip. He dragged his lips tenderly across the back of Stiles’ neck, scenting him. While the actual act of scenting itself didn’t do much for Stiles and his pathetic human nose, it still instilled a sense of comfort. </p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t another nightmare, was it?” Derek inquired, half-asleep. </p><p> </p><p>Stiles shook his head, “Just restless. It’s really nothing, Der-- go back to sleep.” </p><p> </p><p>Derek frowned into the nape of Stiles’ neck, “It’s not nothing if it’s bothering you.” </p><p> </p><p>Stiles sighed and craned his neck to look at Derek’s expression-- a sort of odd mix of exhausted, snuggly, concerned and grumpy. His lips curled up at the corner, and he settled back down, lifting Derek’s hand to kiss along his knuckles. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s also not enough to be keeping you up with.” </p><p> </p><p>Derek snorted, “I’m pretty sure I can decide what I should and shouldn’t lose sleep over, Stiles.” </p><p> </p><p>Stiles flipped over to face him, smiling a little at Derek’s eyes glowing red in the darkness, searching his face. If he had been asleep before, he was well awake now. </p><p> </p><p>Guilt nipped at the edges of Stiles’ heart, pulling him down. </p><p> </p><p>Derek made a face, tracing over Stiles’ cheekbone, “I can smell you feeling guilty.” </p><p> </p><p>Stiles shrugged, “Sorry?” </p><p> </p><p>“The whole point of that was to tell you that you don’t <em> need </em> to be sorry, baby. I’m up right now, not because you’re making me or because you’re keeping me awake, but because <em> I love you </em> and I want to make sure you’re okay.” </p><p> </p><p>Stiles flushed, and a hint of a smirk began to grace Derek’s lips as he bent down to claim Stiles’ mouth with his own. They traded kisses in the darkness, easy and comfortable. </p><p> </p><p>Stiles pulled away first on a yawn, pressing closer until Derek enveloped him in his arms, tucking him under his chin and against his chest. Stiles could feel the steady beat of Derek’s heartbeat under his cheek, lulling him further into unconsciousness like a lullaby. </p><p> </p><p>Derek nosed gently at his hair, placing kisses along the sleep-messy fluff. He rumbled deep in his chest, the sound tapering off into a gentle purr as he also was dragged down. </p><p> </p><p>Stiles fought sleep for a moment, if only to make sure Derek went back to the easy sleep he had been in before he woke him up, but the pull was too strong, and he fell off, breaths evening out as he relaxed. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, there is that. Hope it was good. As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated. Let me know what you think!<br/>- Sins</p><p>Find my Tumblr at: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iwritesinsnotstraightlines</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>